


Call Me Maybe

by siucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, akafemkuro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Kuroko, Akashi tidak lebih dari tetangga. [AkafemKuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Call Me Maybe
> 
> an original fanfiction written by siucchi
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> I gain no proit from this fiction.
> 
> (Aka/femKuro)

Pernah pada suatu hari Akashi melihat Kuroko berjalan sendirian, namun seringkali ditemani seseorang. Jikalau seorang diri, kemungkinan pacarnya sedang sibuk sendiri, begitu pula sang kekasih hati.

Pernah pada suatu waktu Akashi menyapa Kuroko, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis dan seringkali menyingkat waktu bicara. Barangkali karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, jadi Akashi pikir Kuroko lebih pilih mereka mengobrol di rumah saja.

Tidak jarang pula mereka saling berkirim pesan singkat, namun keakraban itu selalu lenyap kala mereka berjumpa dan berinteraksi langsung. Akashi Seijuurou memahami, dan akan selalu paham, bahwa ia harus mengedepankan kondisi orang lain ketimbang diri sendiri.

Jam kelas berakhir tepat di waktu makan siang. Para mahasiswa berhamburan keluar, beberapa menyapa dosen, sisanya acuh saja. Akashi termasuk yang tersenyum pada dosen di urutan terakhir. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, Akashi tidak pernah langsung keluar begitu bel dibunyikan. Ia luangkan waktu untuk membaca cepat, kemudian menyusun buku-buku penunjang ke tas. Tidak jarang pula ia ulangi materi kuliah selama perjalanan pulang.

Siang itu Akashi melihat Kuroko sedang berbincang dengan dosen mereka. Tertawa kecil, namun pembicaraan terus belanjut, sepertinya seru. Melihat senyum yang terulas di bibir tipis itu selalu membuat relung dada Akashi melega. Memang benar kalau bahagia itu menular.

Buku-buku ditumpuk, kemudian dimasukkan ke tas punggung. Sambil menggendong tas Akashi beranjak, tersenyum kepada dosen seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Hati-hati, Akashi," sahut sang dosen ringan.

"Bapak juga, selamat siang." balas Akashi santai.

Untuk nominal yang tak bisa lagi diterka, mata mereka bertemu lagi. Keduanya hanya saling menyapa dengan senyum tipis. Kadang hanya dengan anggukan kepala, atau alis terangkat. Namun bagi Akashi itu sudah cukup. Kuroko akan tetap ada di dekatnya, dengan siapa pun pasangannya.

Barangkali hanya Akashi yang memendam rasa, Kuroko tidak sama sekali. Tapi itu bukan masalah, Akashi punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu pujaan hati. Dan dalam masa penantian, ia bisa melakukan banyak hal yang bermanfaat.

.

* * *

.

Akashi sedang mempelajari materi esok tatkala terdengar sahut-sahut dari rumah sebelah. Lagi-lagi tetangganya membuat ulah. Akashi beranjak dari kursi dan mengintip lewat kaca. Ia singkap hording dan mendapati dua siluet manusia sedang beradu suara dari balik tirai jendela.

Akashi memerhatikan separuh nanar. Ia sudah biasa menyaksikan pemandangan di depan. Rumah Kuroko memang tak sering sunyi kala malam. Hampir sering terjadi keributan karena orangtua tidak setuju dengan kelakukan si anak.

Akashi menutup jendela dan kembali ke meja belajar. Alih-alih melanjutkan pembelajaran, ia justru menerawang langit-langit. Setiap kali terjadi sesuatu pada Kuroko, kostentrasinya memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa niat kembali. Ini bukan kali pertama, dan Akashi belum juga menemukan solusinya.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah keranjang sampah di sudut dinding. Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju destinasi. Mengikat plastik sampah dan membawanya ke luar kamar. Pelan-pelan ia turuni anak tangga dan melangkah ke luar rumah.

Kepalanya mendongak ke jendela lantai dua rumah tetangga. Tak ada lagi pertengkaran di sana. Akashi tersenyum dan membuka tong sampah. Sekantong plastik hitam dilempar ke wadah lalu ditutup rapat. Setelahnya ia mendengar bunyi derit pintu dan langkah gusar dari presensi yang sangat ia kenal.

Akashi tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk sekali, sebagai salam sapa.

Kuroko melambatkan langkah sambil mengangkat bahu, "Akashi-kun pasti dengar," katanya, lelah.

Akashi sontak menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

Kuroko menghela napas panjang, kemudian melirik sekilas ke jendela atas rumahnya. "Ayahku menentang, apa pun yang kulakukan."

Akashi mengangguk saja, mendengarkan-dan selalu begitu.

"Akashi-kun hebat tadi, saat mata kuliah Shirogane-sensei, bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan cepat. Seperti biasa." ucap Kuroko setelahnya.

Akashi terkekeh, "Tidak, tidak, semua itu ada di modul."

Kuroko menyakukan kedua tangan di saku jaket, tersenyum tipis dengan fokus mata masih lurus ke iris merah Akashi. "Tapi itu hebat sekali."

Akashi menjeda napas, menyungging senyum, "Ya, terima kasih."

Kuroko masih mempertahankan ekspresinya, Akashi mencari topik agar mereka bisa terus berbincang-bincang. Kalau perlu sampai pagi. "Kau bisa belajar bersamaku seperti dulu, kalau mau."

"Aku sangat menghargai tawaran Akashi-kun, ayo belajar bersama lain kali."

"Tentu," jawab Akashi cepat. Meski Kuroko sedang terguncang, kehadirannya tetap tidak merubah fakta bahwa Akashi bahagia. "Kita bisa atur jadwalnya, tentu saja disesuaikan denganmu."

"Tetsuyaaa! Ayo naik hadiah baru yang diberikan Ayah untuk ulang tahunku!"

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Di ujung gang sebuah mobil mewah mengkilap hadir menanti penumpang. Pria pirang yang mengemudi berteriak dari mobil dengan atap terbuka.

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "Begitulah... aku butuh _refreshing_ dan kupanggilnya dia. Aku pergi dulu."

Akashi mengangguk, "Ya, hati-hati."

Bersamaan dengan punggung yang mejauh, Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. Nash Gold Jr., pria itu tidak henti-hentinya selalu membawa kejutan baru untuk dibagikan ke kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi pernah coba meniru, tapi sepertinya Kuroko lebih senang dengan pria yang sudah mengikat hubungan dengannya. Sebagai tetangga dan teman masa kecil, Akashi seyogyanya mendukung. Ia juga sudah ikhlas menerima. Apa pun jalan yang Kuroko pilih, Akashi harap dia bahagia.

.

* * *

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai terdengar kabar—yang bagi Akashi sangat baik, namun tidak bagi tetangganya. Kuroko Tetsuya putus hubungan dengan Nash Gold. Berita itu sudah tersebar ke seantereo kampus mereka. Musababnya masih belum jelas. Kedua pihak tidak mencoba klarifikasi gosip-gosip yang beredar.

Akashi tahu Kuroko merasa terpukul. Di setiap malam Akashi memaku pandang ke jendela tetangga, menera peluang, siapa tahu momentum yang ada bisa membawanya kembali dekat pada Kuroko seperti dahulu kala. Dalam seminggu ini, sesekali pertengkaran Kuroko dengan keluarganya begitu hebat, terkadang juga hanya adu mulut biasa.

Akashi turun ke dapur dan membungkus sampah. Ia selalu gunakan alibi membuang sampah agar keduanya bisa berjumpa. Tengah malam juga tak apa.

Baru ketika Akashi menarik pintu belakang, terdengar suara debaman pintu di sebelah. Akashi sontak melangkah mundur, namun ia dapatkan kembali ketenangan hati saat tahu yang mengamuk adalah tetangganya.

Akashi melangkah pelan menuju bak sampah—rumah mereka berbagi tempat sampah, otomatis jarak di antaranya kian mendekat—dan mengulas senyum tipis. Kuroko memaling pandang, menyeka air mata yang memaksa hadir meski ia tak menginginkan.

Akashi tidak bersuara, lagipula ia tahu tetangganya butuh waktu sendiri. Untuk menenangkan hati, untuk mengobrol berdua pada semilir angin dingin yang berembus dinamis guna mendengar pilu.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun." Kuroko melirih.

Akashi ingin sekali memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat-erat. Agar Kuroko tak lagi menanggung lukanya sendirian.

"Maaf, aku selalu mengganggu malammu dengan hal-hal seperti ini," lanjut Kuroko, nada suaranya masih tak karuan, jelas sekali menahan isak dan napas.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa, aku fokus belajar kalau malam, jadi tidak tahu maksudmu apa."

"Akashi-kun pasti tahu, Akashi-kun kan jenius." jawab Kuroko meringis.

Akashi menutup bak sampah, menatap asbes kotor yang membatasi pandangnya pada setumpuk bahan daur ulang di kolongnya. Bingung ingin berkata apa. Secerdas apa pun dirinya, menghadapi wanita patah hati itu bukan teori yang mudah dicerna. Ada banyak cara dan Akashi perlu pertimbangan kuat untuk memilih salah satunya.

"Akashi-kun selalu buang sampah di malam hari, ya."

Akashi mengangkat wajah, spontan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga."

"Aku tahu itu," jawab Kuroko mengulas senyum, yang jelas sekali kentara artifisial.

Akashi menghela napas, "Kau memerhatikan?"

"Seperti Akashi-kun yang selalu memerhatikanku."

Akashi terkekeh, mengeratkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang, pandangnya menghadap ke aspal jalan yang menyisakan lubang-lubang kecil akibat hujaman air hujan.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Tahun depan aku mau ikut seleksi beasiswa pasca-sarjana ke luar negeri. Doakan aku ya, Akashi-kun."

Untuk sejenak Akashi mematung. Kalimat Kuroko berisi kekecewaan dan harapan. Bukan karena takut ditinggal, Akashi bisa saja ikut Kuroko kemana pun dia pergi. Tapi yang jadi pokok perhatian adalah, kata hati Kuroko yang berkata ingin pergi dari sini.

Cukup jelas menerangkan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou sendiri saja tidak cukup untuk menyamankan si tetangga.

"Malam semakin dingin, aku harus segera masuk. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Selamat malam."

"Ah, ya," ia terpaksa sadar, "selamat malam, Kuroko. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kuroko menyungging senyum tipis berbarengan dengan pintu bercat putih yang ditutup.

Akashi tersenyum, membalik badan, kemudian melangkah cepat masuk ke kediaman.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya di kampus masih sama. Akashi melihat Kuroko ceria sebagaimana dulu kala. Wanita itu selalu mengumbar senyum di mana pun dia berada. Mungkin hanya Akashi satu-satunya yang tahu seberapa perih Kuroko ketika di rumah. Di sisi lain, Akashi sangat mengagumi Kuroko karena si tetangga punya sisi kuat. Sangat kuat. Hati yang kuat. Jiwa yang tegar. Kehadiran yang menenangkan. Serta cinta kasih yang tak henti ditebar.

Di hari yang sama, tujuh hari setelah kabar Kuroko putus dengan Nash Gold beredar, seorang kakak tingkat hadir dan menyatakan cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi sangat mengenal pria jangkung itu, namanya Nijimura Shuuzo. Sejak SMA mereka berada di klub yang sama, pun dengan organisasi kampus yang digandrungi bersama.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, Nijimura memasuki urutan ke-11 sebagai pria yang pernah singgah di hati Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi sendiri juga tahu, mungkin Kuroko sebenarnya tidak menginginkan demikian—gonta-ganti pacar dan diberi predikat buruk oleh sebagian orang. Yang Akashi tahu hanya, Kuroko butuh orang yang mengasihi dengan penuh cinta—sosok yang tidak ia dapatkan di rumah.

Pernah Akashi berkhayal memegang tangan Kuroko, melangkah beriringan, makan di kantin kampus sambil menerbar kemesraan, menjadi sosok yang diirikan para pria seantereo kampus mereka—dan juga kampus tetangga. Tapi sesekali ditepis pemikiran itu. Ia ingin menempati urutan terakhir saja. Masalahnya, kapan waktu yang tepat sampai tiba angka terakhir itu. Sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun, dan apakah Kuroko sendiri bersedia menjadikan Akashi yang terakhir untuknya?

Akashi mampir ke ruang badan eksekutif mahasiswa dalam rangka pengawasam. Waktunya menjabat sudah berakhir dan ia hanya ingin memantau organisasi yang selama ini ia abdikan. Di dalam ruang Akashi temukan sosok familiar, kakak tingkat yang sebentar lagi akan diwisuda.

"Yo, Akashi!" panggil Nijimura santai.

Akashi mendekat seraya memutar pandang ke seisi ruang, ia ingin protes kalau saja tempat itu kotor. "Nijimura-senpai sedang apa di sini?"

"Kau sendiri?" Nijimura terkekeh, "masamu sudah habis, aku juga."

"Hanya mampir, siapa tahu mereka butuh bantuan." jawab Akashi datar. Para anggota badan eksekutif saling pandang. Akashi menghela napas, mayoritas anggota masih segan bicara padanya.

"Kalau butuh bantuan, mereka lebih suka bicara padaku, hahaha." Nijimura tertawa renyah, Akashi hanya merespon dengan bahu terangkat.

Nijimura menjinjing tas, pergelangan tangannya dipangku ke atas pundak, "Tetsuya tidak suka kalau aku datang ke rumahnya, kau tetangganya, kan? Kenapa kira-kira?"

Akashi mengerutkan dahi, "Entahlah, tapi memang aku belum pernah melihat pacar-pacarnya datang ke rumah."

"Pacar-pacar," Nijimura tergelak, "aku harus cari gandengan buat wisuda nanti. Kau datang ke wisudaku, kan, Akashi?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Nijimura- _senpai_."

Nijimura terkekeh, menepuk bahu Akashi, kemudian berlalu, " _Bye_!"

Akashi mengangguk, tersenyum tipis dan melambai sekilas. Ia mengitar pandang ke seluruh ruang, mencari eksistensi ketua organisasi, kemudian menghampirinya seraya menyapa, "Bagaimana BEM? Ada kendala?"

.

* * *

.

Malam itu tidak berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Akashi melihat pertengkaran keluarga Kuroko, lalu tersenyum miris. Keranjang plastik di sudut kamar sudah kosong, pun dengan sampah dapur yang sore tadi dibuang oleh asisten rumah tangganya. Ia tidak punya alasan ke luar. Kalau Kuroko menyadari presensinya, tentu saja akan timbul kecurigaan. Cukup Akashi sendiri saja yang tahu bahwa dirinya adalah _stalker_ rahasia.

Suara bantingan pintu menarik Akashi untuk menjauhkan jari dari _keyboard_ dan beranjak menuju jendela. Diintipnya pintu belakang rumah tetangga. Ia dapati Kuroko sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Sesekali membenamkan kepala, lalu diangkat untuk mengambil udara.

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat. Ia langkahkan kaki menuju meja belajar dan lanjut meringkas materi. Konsentrasinya setengah penuh, kemudian beranjak turun, hingga tiba di nol dan membuatnya menggaruk kepala frustasi. Ingin sekali ia abai terhadap tetangga. Ingin sekali Akashi lepas dari candunya kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menuntaskan gelisahnya dengan pergi ke luar rumah. Membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Kuroko yang langsung mengusap air mata. Akashi mengangkat bahu dan kedua alisnya bersamaan, menyapa, "Malam ini terlalu dingin untuk duduk-duduk di luar."

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, "Kenapa Akashi-kun selalu datang melihatku menangis? Ini memalukan."

Akashi mendongak ke arah jendela kamarnya, "Aku merasa lebih baik kalau tidak melihat dari balik kaca."

"Benar, kan," Kuroko menggeleng tertahan, kemudian mengalih pandang. "Akashi-kun selalu memerhatikanku."

"Apa masalahnya?" Akashi mendaki langkah lebih dekat, separuh membungkuk ke arah Kuroko yang masih meringkuk duduk. "Tapi aku tidak memaksamu bicara."

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, "Biasa. Akashi-kun pasti tahu."

"Ini beban," sahut Akashi langsung. "Kau selalu bilang aku pasti tahu, tapi aku sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ini beban buatku. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan seolah aku tahu segalanya? Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti."

Kuroko masih memertahankan ekspresi, dibuat seteduh mungkin. "Akashi-kun banyak bicara malam ini."

Akashi terdiam, kedua kakinya ditekuk hingga berlutut di depan si tetangga. Tatapnya lurus ke biru muda. Menerjemah, mencari arti luka—dan ia banyak menemukan kepalsuan dalam hidup Kuroko Tetsuya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Akashi-kun, ini selalu terjadi."

"Selalu terjadi bukan berarti tidak ada." balas Akashi cepat.

"Memang tidak ada yang terjadi. Ini rutinitas, selalu seperti ini setiap hari."

"Kenapa ini terjadi setiap hari?"

"Karena terlalu sering, aku tidak memikirkan jawabannya."

"Kuroko. Berhentilah seperti ini."

"Bisa Akashi-kun pergi? Aku tidak suka membahas ini." intonasi berubah datar. Tatap Kuroko tak lagi bersahabat. Tajam, tapi masih menyirat kehalusan.

"Aku lelah melihatmu begini. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak memintamu melihatku. Bisakah kau berhenti bicara begini? Aku yang lelah kalau Akashi-kun—"

"Kuroko."

"—terus bertanya. Ini urusan pribadi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa pun. Besok hari ini akan terlupakan, aku hanya perlu tidur untuk menghadapi hari esok. Ini bukan masalah, Akashi-kun. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepala, "Tapi kau tidak bisa terus begini."

Kuroko memaku pandang, mendekatkan wajahnya ke lelaki di hadapan. "Akashi-kun kira sudah berapa lama aku mengabaikan kata-kata orang? Aku tidak butuh simpatimu, Akashi-kun. Sudahlah, aku mau masuk."

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, namun langsung dilepas ketika mereka beradu pandang. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau cerita padaku?"

"Cukup, Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

Kuroko beranjak bangun, "Aku mau tidur."

"Aku bisa membantumu, Kuroko."

"Selamat malam."

"KAU PANTAS BAHAGIA, KUROKO!"

Kuroko tersentak, mengerutkan dahi ke arah Akashi yang tengah memburu napas.

"Kau berhak bahagia. Kau harus hidup dengan normal. Kau tidak harus bertengkar setiap hari," ujar Akashi pelan.

"Kau membentakku," Kuroko melirih, matanya masih membelakak.

Akashi menarik napas panjang, mengangkat kedua alis, mencuri pandang ke sekitar. "Aku serius tentang ini."

"Bahkan Akashi-kun juga membentakku," telapak tangan dilarikan ke mulut, Kuroko menggeleng tertahan, "bahkan Akashi-kun juga...!"

Rasa bersalah menyelami batin entah darimana, kemungkinan karena nada bicara Kuroko yang mulai berubah lirih. Seperti menahan pilu seberat baja. Atau menjaga agar luka tidak kelewat menganga.

"Pergi, Akashi-kun. Pergi sekarang."

Akashi menggeleng, hendak bicara tapi Kuroko langsung melanjutkan, "Pergi!"

Rasanya udara seperti bertolak memusuhi. Relung dadanya dibiarkan sempit begitu saja. Berat bagi Akashi untuk bernapas barang sejenak.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi," ucap Kuroko, kini menjadi datar.

Akashi mematung sebentar, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia berbalik dan pergi tanpa berucap sepatah kata. Didorongnya pintu belakang rumah tanpa berani melirik ke kediaman tetangga.

Malam itu semuanya berbeda. Mungkin ini kali terakhir bagi Akashi untuk menerima senyum Kuroko, dan tentu saja ia tidak berharap demikian.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko kembali normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya Akashi yang tahu.

Hanya Akashi yang tahu bahwa Kuroko sengaja tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Hanya Akashi yang tahu kalau Kuroko pura-pura tidak peduli dengan sapaannya. Hanya Akashi yang tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang dalam beban yang sangat menyiksa batinnya.

Hanya Akashi yang tahu.

Pengetahuan Akashi mengalahkan Nijimura, Nash, mau pun mantan-mantan lainnya. Akashi berada di posisi teratas, tapi untuk masalah hati ia jauh di bawah. Apalagi semalam baru saja mengecewakan. Kata maaf mungkin sama sekali tidak cukup. Kuroko telah ia sakiti tanpa sadar. Seolah niat baiknya salah, dan berujung pada pertikaian yang lain.

.

* * *

.

Seminggu sebelum mahasiswa semester akhir diwisuda, tersebar rahasia umum yang berkata, Kuroko Tetsuya putus hubungan dengan Nijimura Shuuzo. Sangat biasa di telinga Akashi, dan tentunya untuk Kuroko sendiri.

Nijimura datang kepada Akashi dan melampiaskan frustasinya. Namun, baik dulu mau pun sekarang, Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa membantu.

.

* * *

.

Tersiar kabar lagi kalau Kuroko Tetsuya berpacaran dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro, mahasiswa dari kampus tetangga. Kalau Akashi ingat-ingat, Ogiwara ini orang keempat dari kampus sebelah yang dipacari Kuroko.

Akashi tidak pernah menyalahkan Kuroko dan seleranya. Tidak pernah menghakimi Kuroko dengan segala perilaku dan sudut pandangnya. Tidak pernah memaksa Kuroko untuk bergantung padanya, kecuali malam itu saja.

Tidak sampai sebulan, desas-desus tentang Kuroko yang menjarak dengan Ogiwara tersebar luas. Akashi tidak kaget, dan mungkin selamanya tidak akan kaget lagi.

.

* * *

.

Sabtu pagi Akashi melihat Kuroko dijemput teman sekubunya untuk _hang_ _out_. Akashi dengar mereka akan pergi ke luar kota dan menginap dua hari satu malam.

Akashi sedang membuka jendela tatkala Kuroko kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil barang tertinggal. Meski sudah jelas Akashi sengaja membuat suara nyaring, Kuroko tetap tidak menoleh padanya. Bahkan ketika wanita itu berlari keluar rumah, Akashi tetap tidak jadi bahan perhatiannya.

Mengusir prasangka buruk, Akashi mengira Kuroko sedang fokus pada satu hal sehingga tidak sadar akan eksistensi lain di sekitarnya.

.

* * *

.

Mulai perkuliahan kembali, Akashi sengaja mengambil tempat di sebelah Kuroko. Si tetangga pura-pura tak sadar, Akashi sendiri tidak ada maksud mengajak bicara. Bahkan ketika dosen menjelaskan dan membagikan selebaran untuk dioper ke belakang, keduanya tidak saling memandang saat saling berbagi lembaran kertas.

Akashi tak ingin menyakiti dengan tegur sapa, Kuroko menolak disakiti dengan privasinya. Akashi merasa, memang seharusnya ia abai saja terhadap tetangga. Agar tidak ada kerenggangan di hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Dosen di depan bercerita tentang cinta. Akashi khidmat mendengarkan. Khusyuk menyimak setiap rentetan kata yang dirangkai jadi kalimat bersajak. Di akhir kisah para mahasiswa tertawa. Akashi menyelutuk dengan berkata, "Tapi itu lebih baik daripada menggantungkan kebahagiaan pada orang lain—" kemudian volume suara dikecilkan, "dengan cara memacari banyak orang."

Rekan di depan Akashi tertawa, wanita di sebelah Akashi melirik sekilas.

Akashi tidak menoleh sama sekali, pun dengan kawan di belakang yang bertanya apa maksud sindiran barusan.

Meski begitu, Kuroko tetap tidak menjawab sapaannya. Di kemudian hari pun sama, seolah cibirannya sama sekali tidak mengena ke Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

* * *

.

Cukup lama kerenggangan itu terjadi dan berlalu begitu saja. Tidak membawa perubahan signifikan pada keseharian mereka. Sebab Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama punya kehidupan sendiri. Akashi dengan segala prestasi, Kuroko dengan segala pesona. Tidak saling bertegur sapa pun tak masalah.

Akashi sedang menyedot _vanilla milkshake_ saat memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah lewat pintu belakang. Temu mereka berpapasan saat Kuroko baru saja keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa—Akashi menebak Kuroko akan pergi main seperti biasa.

Akashi sangat tahu kalau pandang Kuroko berbelok ke arahnya disebabkan satu hal. Minuman gelas plastik di genggaman.

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis seraya menyodorkan, "Mau?"

Kuroko menggeleng sambil mengalih pandang. "Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Ya." jawab Kuroko pendek, dan berlalu cepat.

Berikutnya tubuh ramping itu menghilang di belokan, Akashi menyedot minuman dinginnya sampai habis, kemudian melemparnya ke bak sampah. Ia memasuki rumah dan menuju kamar di lantai dua.

Ponsel digali dari saku celana, sebuah kontak dipilih, kemudian ia bicara pada suara di seberang.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu Akashi menuju balkon depan. Di sebelah ia dapati Kuroko ke luar rumah sambil bertanya-tanya pada seseorang di depan.

"Tapi aku tidak ada memesan _Vanilla Milkshake_ dari Maji Burger," kata Kuroko datar.

"Tapi alamatnya ke rumah sini, kok." balas si pria berseragam.

"Mungkin salah, kali."

"Tidak mungkin, sebelas gelas _vanilla milkshake_ ditujukan ke sini."

Akashi terkekeh, hanya menonton saja dari atas balkon rumah.

Menyadari kehadirannya, Kuroko mendongak ke atas. Akashi jelas mendapati wajah Kuroko yang ingin berkata, tapi ditahan-tahan karena menolak menyapa. Akashi mengangkat bahu dan kedua alis bersamaan, pura-pura tidak mengerti, menunggu Kuroko bicara.

"Sepertinya tetanggaku yang beli," ucap Kuroko pelan. "Berikan padanya."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Ambil saja!" sahut Akashi nyaring. "Aku yang belikan, ambil saja untukmu, Kuroko!"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Yakin tidak mau?"

Pria pengantar pesanan mengeluarkan segelas minum dingin dari box, memamerkan bulir-bulir embun yang menempel di badan gelas, lalu menyeringai, "Yakin tidak mau?"

Kuroko menenggak ludah, "Satu saja."

Akashi dari atas menyahut lagi, "Yakin satu saja?"

Kuroko mendengus pelan, "Walaupun Akashi-kun menyogokku dengan minuman ini, bukan berarti kita bisa baikan."

"Lho, kita marahan, ya?" tanya Akashi santai.

Kuroko memutar badan, berbalik masuk ke pagar rumah, "Bawa semuanya ke dalam," titahnya monoton.

Pria utusan Maji Burger mendongak ke atas, memberikan jempol pada Akashi yang tersenyum di atas balkon. Akashi balas dengan anggukan bersahabat.

Sejak lama dijarak renggang, malam ini ia mulai langkah baru lagi.

.

* * *

.

Memasuki ujian semester para mahasiswa disibukkan oleh tugas dan hafalan. Akashi melihat Kuroko mengurangi intensitasnya berduaan dengan sang pacar. Kadang Akashi tak sengaja mengintip Kuroko bertikai dengan Kagami Taiga—pacar baru Kuroko-karena menolak diajak _hang out_ bersama.

Akashi berharap ujian semester belangsung lama. Karena dengan itu ia bisa melihat Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri tanpa seorang pria menemani. Lalu ia bisa mengamit telapak tangan lembut itu dan membayangkan kebahagiaan bersama sampai akhir hayat.

Sebelum Kuroko beranjak pulang Akashi menghampiri duluan, menjemput momen paling krusial. Ia mengulas senyum tipis sambil mengajukan tawaran, "Mau belajar bersama?"

Kuroko tampak tak peka pada presensinya. Wanita itu sibuk melipat halaman buku kemudian mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tas. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

"Aku bisa membantumu di ujian lisan, kalau mau." sahut Akashi.

Kuroko mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus kedua mata beriris merah Akashi intens. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku bisa sendiri."

Akashi mengangkat bahu, setelah mengitar pandang ke sekitar ruang, ia melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu... mau ke luar sebentar? Maji Burger, atau tempat apa pun terserah kamu."

Kuroko menyungging senyum tipis dan menggeleng ringan, "Kagami-kun bisa marah kalau tahu aku jalan dengan lelaki lain."

"Jangan sampai ketahuan, kalau begitu."

Kuroko menggendong tas, "Tidak ada lelaki baik yang mengajak pergi diam-diam," ucapnya ringan seraya menggeser posisi Akashi, kemudian melintas cepat meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Akashi mengendikkan bahu, kemudian menghela napas ringan.

Terbentur, terbentur, terbentur, terbentuk. Ia selalu ingat kata Soe Hok Gie yang memotivasi.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu sahut-sahut pertikaian masih terdengar ke kamar Akashi. Setelah lama bolak-balik mengganti pandang ke jam dinding, hording, dan tumpukan modul di meja, akhirnya yang dinanti datang juga. Mendengar bunyi bel di bawah langsung membawa Akashi buru-buru memasukkan laptop dan sejumlah buku ke dalam tas, lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Kurir pengantar telah datang dan menyampaikan pesanannya.

Akashi menerima bungkusan plastik dan menghatur kasih. Setelah si pria berseragam pergi dengan motor yang ditenggeri box, Akashi berjalan menuju rumah tetangga. Lewat pintu depan ia memencet bel dan menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu dengan sepatu sandalnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya seorang pria paruh baya menarik pintu, Akashi sontak menyungging senyum sembari menyapa, "Malam, Pak."

Ekspresi keras itu berangsur melembut, lalu membalas salam Akashi. "Oh, Akashi, ya? Ada apa?"

Akashi mengangkat tas jinjing, "Aku dan Kuroko ada janji belajar bersama malam ini. Ujian semester akan tiba sebentar lagi," ucapnya sopan.

Satu alis si pria terangkat, "Benarkah?"

Akashi mengangguk, santun, "Kalau Kuroko-san mengizinkan, tentu saja."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa kecil, "Tentu, anak itu akan jadi pintar kalau _partner_ -nya kamu," katanya sambil membuka pintu. "Dia di atas, mau kuantar?"

Akashi sontak menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Kuroko-san, terima kasih."

Karena aura dan keturunannya lah Akashi Seijuurou mudah mendapatkan izin dari banyak orang. Posisi ini menguntungkannya di banyak kesempatan.

Usai mendaki anak tangga, Akashi menyusuri koridor ruangan. Ia ketuk pintu kamar di sebelah kiri tanpa bicara.

Yang di dalam tidak membuat suara.

Mungkin Kuroko kira ayahnya yang datang, karena itulah Akashi kini berbisik di pintu, "Kuroko, ini aku."

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar suara hentak kaki di dalam kamar, diikuti dengan debam pelan yang berangsur teratur. Akashi mengernyit, menduga-duga apa yang terjadi di dalam. Ia tolehkan kepala ke arah tangga, terdengar suara ayah Kuroko di dapur bawah—berarti Kuroko sendirian di dalam.

Akashi hendak menyentuh gagang pintu dan membuka langsung untuk memastikan Kuroko baik-baik saja, namun kekhawatirannya didahului oleh bunyi derit pintu yang menampilkan seorang wanita mengintip dari ujung pintu. Wajahnya murung, rambutnya berantakan. Akashi bisa merasa irama sedu dan aura kelam dari dalam kamarnya.

Cukup lama tatap mereka beradu, Kuroko akhirnya membuka pintu juga. Akashi masuk ke ruang tidur itu dan mendapati isi kamar tidak terlalu berantakan. Ia menduga suara-suara barusan adalah tingkah Kuroko yang tergesa-gesa merapihkan ruangan.

"Akashi-kun membuat orangtua itu berhenti ceramah." sahut Kuroko tawar.

Akashi melangkah ke meja belajar—tata letak ruang hampir sama dengan kamarnya—meletakkan tas jinjing seraya menjawab, "Aku bilang mau belajar bersama."

Kuroko berbalik, "Tunggu, biar kusiapkan minum."

"Tidak perlu," potong Akashi langsung. Tangannya cepat tanggap mengeluarkan _vanilla milkshake_ dari kantong plastik putih. "Aku sudah bawakan." lagipula bisa bahaya juga kalau Kuroko menyiapkan hidangan, ayahnya ada di dapur.

Kuroko menyungging senyum, Akashi menangkap kecerahan berangsur datang menghapus ekspresi kusutnya.

Setelah menerima sodoran minuman favorit, Kuroko beranjak ke tepi ranjang, "Duduklah." katanya sembari menghisap likuid, pesona ceria perlahan terpancar dari tatap matanya.

Akashi menarik bangku di bawah meja dan mengangkatnya ke arah Kuroko, duduk berhadapan dengan si wanita yang asik menenangkan diri. "Kalau kau masih belum tenang, silakan tenangkan diri dulu. Kita bisa belajar lain kali."

Kuroko melepas bibir dari sedotan, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Aku menolak tawaran belajar bersama, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang setiap malam, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus. Biar orangtua itu tidak ada waktu untuk bicara denganku."

Akashi menahan senyum miris dan membungkukkan tubuh, memainkan jari, kemudian kembali menatap Kuroko. "Maaf, soal yang waktu itu... aku membuatmu marah."

Satu gelas susu vanila sudah dihabiskan, kini minuman sejenis yang lain segera disambar Kuroko Tetsuya. "Ada banyak orang baik di sekitarku, Akashi-kun, termasuk Akashi-kun sendiri. Momen yang terjadi malam itu bisa langsung kulupakan besoknya. Hal-hal menyakitkan cukup mudah kumaafkan dan aku berhasil melupakannya."

Akashi mengerutkan dahi, "Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikan aku?"

Kuroko terkekeh, "Aku tidak menyangka itu datang dari Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mengira saja kalau Akashi-kun sama seperti Kagami-kun dan lainnya. Ikut mengurusi kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Itu membuatku kesal."

Akashi menunduk sebentar, "Maaf."

"Jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang ini," Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Mana mungkin kuberitahu." kerutan di kening Akashi memudar.

Kemudian suasana melengang. Hanya terdengar bunyi hirupan di ujung gelas plastik, kemudian benturan es batu ke bidang cangkir, dan kelanjutan sesi minum berikutnya.

"Jadi..." Akashi beranjak dari bangku dan berbalik menuju meja belajar, "mau belajar apa kita malam ini?" ia rasa tidak perlu lagi bertanya tentang masalah dan privasi Kuroko. Ia putuskan, setiap malam ia hanya perlu datang ke mari, membuat alibi belajar bersama, yang otomatis meringankan intensitas pertengkaran antara Kuroko dan ayahnya.

"Sejak ibuku meninggal ayah selalu seperti ini," gumam Kuroko masih menundukkan kepala, "maaf karena sudah mengganggumu, Akashi-kun, dan tetangga lain."

Akashi menoleh, lalu atensinya balik lagi fokus ke tas jinjing di atas meja. "Tadi di kelas presentasimu buruk, biar kubantu sini, kebetulan aku sudah menguasai mata kuliah itu."

Akashi rasa, ia tidak perlu lagi tahu apa masalah tetangganya ini. Tidak usah penasaran bagaimana masa lalunya. Tidak harus merasa kasihan atas apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa pun yang terjadi, mulai malam ini ia akan terus ada. Itu saja.

Kuroko lantas menyedot habis isi gelas ketiga, beranjak mengambil gelas keempat, lalu melangkah ke arah Akashi yang sedang meyalakan laptop di atas meja. "Banyak yang tidak kumengerti, Akashi-kun."

Sembari menarikan jari di atas _keyboard_ —memasukkan _password_ , Akashi menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Makanya kita habiskan malam ini untuk belajar bersama, kan."

Pupil mata biru muda melebar tatkala melihat _wallpaper_ di layar laptop Akashi, "Aku tahu film basket ini, aku suka semua karya pengarangnya."

Akashi menoleh, mengulas senyum, "Aku juga."

Berikutnya malam-malam itu akan sama. Dengan kehangatan yang merengkuh segala. Kebersamaan yang kian melekat ke sesama. Hati yang saling terpaut, tapi cukup disimpan sendiri.

Setidaknya Akashi Seijuurou ingin jadi alasan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya pernah nyaman berteman dengannya, menempati rumah di sebelahnya, dan menikmati waktu-waktu bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : Banyak inspirasi untuk pembuatan ff ini, dari film spiderman, salah satu curhatan teman, dll. 
> 
> thx banget udah baca XDD


End file.
